


Ben 10: Curse of the Werewolf

by FanGuy2000



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Bwen, Character Deaths, Charmcaster/Julie Yamamoto, Charmcaster/Julie Yamamoto/Kai Green, Charmcaster/Kai Green, Cousin Incest, F/F, F/M, G!P, Graphic Description, Kai Green/Julie Yamamoto, Multi, Of voilence and deaths, Werewolf Pack, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:26:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9818261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGuy2000/pseuds/FanGuy2000
Summary: AU. What if when facing the Yenaldooshi Ben wasn't so lucky after all? What if it did bite him and he was infected with the lupine virus? How would life be for him? Read and find out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay, this is just the info chapter to tell you wheat different and what's not. Also, I don't own Ben 10. If I did, Kevin would be dead, as would Vilgax, Ben would be a werewolf and be with Gwen. Been 4 Life!!

Changes: There are no aliens. The Yenaldooshi will be the original werewolf in this story. And Dracula will make his appearance.

P.l.u.m.m.e.r.s are a supernatural organization that hunts down and eliminates supernatural beings. So, Vilgax isn't a alien, he's a sea creature infected with radiation. The Omnitrix is a device containing DNA of known supernatural beings and grants the user the abilities of whatever creature the select. They do not transform.  
Kevin is a energy eater also known as a psychic vampire. He feeds off energy.

Ben and Gwen are one-third witch, but like the show, only Gwen has the spark. That is until I say otherwise. Their parents, mothers at least, are ignorant to the supernatural world. Both their fathers know, but don't wish to involve them or their mothers. Max promised not to involve his grandchildren in his work. Ben and Gwen are 13 instead of 10.

You may see other characters from other shows used as supernatural beings, but no it's not a crossover. I'm just to lazy and don't feel like making my own characters. I will anyway, but not too many to save time. The Organization is a little shady, meaning they kill all supernatural creatures regardless of whether or not they're causing trouble or not. They also experiment on some and those who opposed them are silenced. Max doesn't know this, they made sure of it.

Azmuth is a runner. Meaning, he's on the run from the organization, but helps Max. Because of this the organization has let him off several times. That's all for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think. Also, if you wish to be in the story, pm me. I'm letting the first five in that's it. You get two characters each, one human and one monster.  
> Also, I looked up incest in definition and legal stuff , it doesn't include cousins, step-siblings or foster siblings. Just thought I'd mentioned this. Even so, I'm leaving the tag.
> 
> Also, any mind coming up with a name for the Yenaldooshi. Female name please.


End file.
